The present invention is a combination of and an application of the inventor's invention in U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,708 - Adjustable Rolling Cam Slider, particularly a device for tapping within die which applies a horizontal force from the adjustable rolling cam slider to tap working piece.
The present invention is applicable to tapping within any die, particularly for tapping of small working piece within die, such as tapping metal working piece in punching die.